Enhanced Video Emulation
)]] The '''EVE', which stood for Enhanced Video Emulation, is a powerful supercomputer that had been created by the Robotech Masters. Present onboard the SDF-1, this advance piece of Robotechnology was lost to the Tirolians when the scientist Zor sent his battle fortress crashing onto the planet Earth in the year 1999. Since that time, the advanced secrets of robotechnology were used by Humanity from the ships databanks which were studied at the Robotech Computer Center. However, the Robotech Masters sought to reclaim the secrets from the computer matrix and dispatched the Zentraedi in 2009 to locate it but their efforts failed in the First Robotech War. Since that time, its study continued in the Robotech Research Center where the scientists at the facility had probed its databanks for years and still barely managed to scratch the surface of the EVE. Later, in 2027, a branch of the Robotech Masters arrived above Earth and attempted to reclaim the computer matrix themselves. Arriving in secret, they sent a cloned Simulagent of Colonel B. D. Andrews of the Earth defense forces to find the super computer and transform its memory banks to the Robotech Masters flagship. To accomplish his goal, he attempted to gain greater access to the EVE computer that was being studied by scientists. Part of this objective also meant that he needed access to the MODAT 5 which was linked to the super computer. Furthermore, he suggested to the Security Council to use the EVE to formulate a defensive strategy to defeat the alien invaders as a way of taking complete control of it. The Security Council ultimately granted Andrews permission to take command of the Robotech Research Center and thus the EVE for use of it to defend the planet. After taking control, he used his personal staff to begin a upload to the abandoned TS-25 satellite in orbit as a warm up exercise for defensive planning. Unknown to many, the reason why he did so was to provide a method through which the Robotech Masters could begin a remote download of the EVE's database through the satellite. According to Andrews computer experts, there was roughly a trillion megabytes of data within the matrix which would have taken two or three days to complete a download. Mark Landry, a civilian, had managed to procure the last of the MODAT's from his friend Todd Harris. Before he died, Harris told Landry to find EVE who would help him. Landry eventually discovered that Eve was a pop singer and attempted to communicate to her but learned that she was in fact a computer system used by the government. Whilst attempting to flee Colonel Andrew's government agents, Landry managed to come into contact with EVE once more through the MODAT where he learned of her origin and the danger the Earth was facing. Despite this, he continued to face opposition from Colonel Andrews who attempted to complete the download which was going to take another 36 hours. At the same time, the defensive strategies the Earth government were planning were also in turn being uploaded to the Robotech Masters allowing them to learn of their enemies plans before they were even accomplished. Despite their plans, the connection to the alien invaders mothership also allowed EVE to uncover from their databanks a means of combating them. She managed to ask for Mark Landry's help in fighting against Colonel Andrews forces whilst at the same time providing information to Earth's defenders with the means of destroying the alien mothership. This allowed for an end to the enemy threat to the planet. (Robotech: The Movie) Behind the scenes Robotech Art 3 mentions the E.V.E. as being an alien artificial intelligence with the name standing for Enhanced Video Emulation with a subtle link between it and Janice Em with the android being originally used as a force for propaganda until a three dimensional form was created by Doctor Emil Lang. In the Robotech novels, E.V.E. gets a passing mention during the Second Robotech War but is never mentioned again. If the original Robotech: The Movie set during the First Robotech War had been finished, then EVE would have gone on to become Janice Em. It is because of this that Janice shares a striking resemblance to EVE, looking like her with purple hair. In some of the released designs for the film Robotech II: The Sentinels, a female character with the words "sexy robot" called "Eve II" is present among others .E.V.E was voiced by Joanne Harris Appearances *''Robotech: The Movie'' Category:Individuals Category:Technology